fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie's Little Baby
Irene woke up. It was around 6 A.M. in the morning, still dark. She was in her underwear alone, her eyes groggy and crusted. Her stomach and torso were hurting slightly, from the lack of coffee. Her shoulder length blonde hair was messy and scrungy, her mouth was slightly open. She stood up, putting her legs off the side of the bed. Emerging to her dresser, she pulled out a random pink shirt and black skirt and quickly slid them on. She put on a pair of socks and her converse, tying them tight around her feet. She then walked out to the kitchen, multitasking as she pulled a detangler brush through her hair. She set up her coffee pot and sat in the living room, turning on the TV. She opened the DVR menu, and turned it to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She watched it, quietly. More than usual. Granted, mornings weren’t her thing, but she couldn’t shake the feeling someone was watching her. She walked to the kitchen again, getting a cup of coffee. Her parents were still in bed. Irene drank her coffee, and headed out the door for school. She walked through her classes, going through the day as she normally would. But she still couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. The paranoia going through her mind was terrifying. Even her friends were beginning to notice. “What’s wrong, Irene? You look petrified.” “Petrified? Really? More like terrified.” Irene looked at her two friends. They were the popular girls. They normally picked on people, rejecting losers and etc. She began to speak. “It’s nothing. I just… I feel like I’m being watched.” “Ah. Like you said. It’s nothing.” “I guess.” But it wasn’t nothing. There was definitely someone watching her. She was unknowingly being stalked by a terror. She didn’t know it yet, but that was the last time she would see her friends. The final bell rang, and she began walking the long trek home. She heard something behind her. Quickly, she turned around. She could’ve swore she seen a dark figure jump in behind a bush, but with the recent murders and other things, she knew it would be a bad mistake to look. She continued on home, and opened her front door. The ninth grader was immediately greeted by her mother, a pretty woman with long burnet hair, blue eyes, and perfectly sized torso and legs. She immediately came up to her daughter and hugged her. “How was your day, Irene?” “Brilliant.” That, of course, was partly a lie. She still had a feeling of being followed. Irene had a very bad feeling. She went to the bedroom, and turned on MLP. She watched it for awhile, before falling asleep. She woke up to a scream. It was her mother. Her father had died of cancer, so it was very possible the two could become targets. Her father was their protection. He was a police officer. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the gun out of the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She ran into the bedroom with the gun held high, only to find she was too late. Her mother was dead, the knife stuck into her throat. Her shirt had been removed, and the word “Surprise!” cut into her chest. Irene didn’t have time to grieve. The chloroform cloth came over her mouth without hesitation. She dropped the gun, and fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard other than the gunshot, was a soft, tender, light-hearted voice in her ear. “Surprise.” She woke up. She was groggy, and quickly recovered, finding herself unable to move. She looked to each of her sides, seeing her hands strapped down to what appeared to be… an adult changing table? She looked around the room. It appeared to be a giant nursery. The curtains were orange colored, with decorative ABC blocks pictured on them. The carpeting, as far as she could see, was a pinkish color, and there were toys all over the place. She looked down. She was not wearing underwear; as far as she knew, there was nothing. She was wearing a dress- a dress that looked as though it belonged to a toddler. It was pink and lacey. The lace lining the trim was a snow-colored white. The dress itself appeared to be made out of silk. She could feel the dress on her bare skin as she squirmed around. Was this some kind of super fucked-up nightmare? Some twisted psycho’s inner sexual desire? Was she even going to get out alive? These thoughts buzzed through her head, bringing the urge to vomit in her stomach. The answers to her questions walked into the room. A girl about 18 years old, a sideways “3” cut into her lips like some kind of twisted puppy dog smile. She was actually smiling, and she was wearing a black shirt, with a matching colored skirt. She was carrying something in her hand. It was a white colored square, not something that Irene could see much of at the time. The girl came up to her. She was smiling still, and began to speak. “Nice to see you awake. Now we can get started.” “Who are you? What do you want with me!?” “Why, you don’t know me? How hurtful! I’m Maddie Murderess, dearie. And I want you to be my baby.” “What?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do I look like a baby to you?!” Maddie only smiled. “No. Not yet. But you will. And you’ll be one, eventually.” She held up the white square. It was only then that Irene seen what it truly was… Maddie unfolded the diaper, and lifted up her legs. Irene struggled hard as Maddie sadistically smiled at her. The shame and humiliation she began to suffer was already unbearable. Maddie set the tapes on tight. “Now you look just like a baby! You’re cute! Who's cute? Show Mommy who's cute!” Maddie cooed the girl with an excessive pleasure. “Fuck you!” Maddie’s smile turned into a frown. “Baby said a bad word to Mommy. Mommy doesn’t like that. Baby needs to be punished.” She simply turned around and began walking out of the room. Was she not going to punish Irene? Was she just saying something to scare her? "Maybe some time in the dark will make you learn." Maddie flicked out the light. The windows had been blocked up from the outside, causing it to be dark, except for the doorway. “When you learn who Mommy is, she will turn the light back on.” She closed the door, and shoved what appeared to be a carpet under it. The room became pitch black. If Irene could put a hand in front of her face, she still couldn’t see it. She wasn’t going to fall asleep like this. So there was no way out, she was stuck in a totally dark room, slowly rotting away? She attempted to recede back into her own head as fear snuck in. "What does she want with me? Why does she want this? What did I do, God?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Days passed by. Or so it seemed like days. It could’ve been hours, weeks, anything. Irene was panicking. She was crying hard. The darkness was scaring her. There was not a single drop of light, yet it felt like she could see something out of the corner of her eye. This was ironic; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The door opened. She looked at the light, heavily breathing, panicking while she laid on the table she was trapped to. Maddie entered, turning the light back on. She entered the room, with the same sadist smile she had been wearing when she brought her to the room in the first place. Irene was crying uncontrollably, she had gone pale with fear. But that wasn’t it for her. This hellish nightmare had only just begun. “Are you ready to do what I’ve asked you to do, baby? Mommy doesn't wanna hurt you anymore.” “Why? Why, why, whywhywhywhy! Why me?!” “Because you have the least spirit. I can torture you relentlessly and you’ll break. You’ll see. If I were you, I would just give up now. The torture can end, honey. You won’t be free, but you’ll be comfortable. If not now, the torture will have just begun. But you can stop this, and be my baby.” “I’ll never give up! Why don’t you just kill me like you do everyone else?!” Maddie laughed. “I don’t just kill. I maim beforehand. I torture. I instill fear. Because it gets my blood pumping. It turns me on. Once most people see me, they become hopeless. Not even the cops are willing to come after me, because unlike most killers, they’re not immune to me. They’re just as much pawns in my little game as you are right now.” Irene couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Here was someone so twisted, so terrible, talking about torture, death, and killing people right in front of her like it was a normal occurrence! And how it feels good to do these things! “Why are you telling me all of this?” “Because. It won’t matter in a little while. You won’t know what you’re talking about anymore.” Irene was stunned. What did she mean? Was she going to kill her? That’d be a favor. “Now. I will only say it one more time. Do you want to do what I’ve asked you to do?” “No! Never!” Maddie sighed. “Fine. I’ll feed you then leave.” Feed her? Feed her what? Maddie pulled what appeared to be a baby bottle out from behind her back, filled with what appeared to be infant formula. Irene should’ve expected this. “No... No. No. NO.” Maddie got closer, and placed two fingers around Irene’s nose, clasping it shut, forcing her to breathe through her mouth. She shoved the bottle into Irene’s mouth, and squeezed it. The liquid came out of it, and because of Maddie’s fingers around her nose, she couldn’t spit it back out. She was forced to swallow. Irene felt her dignity go down with the formula. The nasty liquid slid down better than her tears did down her face. Maddie simply sat there, squeezing the bottle and smiling that same terrible, terrible smile. "Yes, that's a good girl. Eat up now. Yes, Mommy loves you." The bottle emptied. She stood. Irene began breathing deeply. Maddie said nothing as she took the bottle out of the room. Irene began feeling sick. Not just out of shame though. She felt sick because Maddie had put something in that bottle. A poison… some kind of poison! She threw up. It was sudden and painful, and she gained a headache just afterward. She could taste blood in her mouth. But that wasn’t the end. More shame destroyed what was left of her pride as the diaper began filling up with bloody, diarrheic, runny crap. She cried, out of the pain and a slowly crushing spirit, before throwing up again, all over the lacey pink dress. She felt gross. Sitting in a pile of bloody shit (fairly literally), on top of being covered in her own throw-up. She began to recede further inside of her own head. She didn’t want to deal with this anymore. She hated this. Maddie had poisoned her, left her in a dark room, tortured her relentlessly with her little mind games! What was next? She just wanted out. Any way out. She would take any way out if it meant never seeing Maddie again. Her body was weak. It was only a few minutes later that Maddie came back, seemingly prepared with another, now babyish diaper. It was decorated with Teddy bears on the front, plastic-backed. She was so weak, though, that she no longer cared. She couldn’t even try to mentally prepare herself for Maddie’s next attack, and even though to change Irene out of the dress she would have to release the straps on the table, Irene wasn’t going anywhere. Whatever sick poison Maddie put in that formula had taken its toll. Her chest and stomach hurt too much for her to move, and her head was killing her. “I see the ricin took its toll. Now I can get you some different clothes, and change you.” “Ricin?” Irene said it weakly. She was exhausted and upset. “Yes. Not enough to kill you. It was diluted enough it probably wouldn’t kill a rat. But it was enough to make you sick, like Mommy intended. It was Castor Oil- easiest form of ricin to get, at least in this area.” “You’re not… my… ‘mommy’.” “Oh. But I’m the only one you have. The offer still stands. Why get tortured to death? Why not let your mind break already? Not worry about anything. At all. Just you and me, mommy and baby! You know you want to; I can see it in your eyes.” “Ne… Never.” Irene didn’t move as Maddie undid the straps. Maddie lifted her up, removing the messy dress. She then laid her back down and removed the messy diaper, which didn’t require too much to clean. The shit had basically liquefied on the way out, and absorbed into the diaper. It was only a few bloody wipes. Maddie put the other diaper on, and placed a cyan t-shirt with a heart sewn on it onto Irene. Then, she pulled something else. A pair of padlocked plastic pants. She slipped them over the diaper, and then tightened the string, locking it securely in place. Irene didn’t go anywhere, until she saw Maddie head out the door. She ran for it weakly, desperate to escape. Maddie had shut the light out. The light was on the outside of the room, the one on her side being broken. Maddie shut the door, leaving her in the dark again, but free to move around what little she could. She felt desperately for a corner, and found her hand on something furry… she felt it up and down, finding a leathery nose, shorter fur but still furry mouth, plastic eyes… a teddy bear. She grabbed the bear, hugging it tightly. For some reason, a relieving sense of calm came over her. She retreated back, further into herself. Her bladder let loose. The diaper absorbed it, but something was wrong. It began to burn maddeningly, at first, a minor irritation, but it soon escalated into a hurting raw rash. She screamed. A familiar fume came into the air… Bleach. She could smell it! Maddie laced the diaper with powdered bleach! She attempted so desperately to remove the plastic pants, but it was little use. The corded strings held tightly, keeping the torturous object in place. She continued to scream, the pain worsening as she clutched the bear tighter and tighter. She screamed until she could scream no more. The light flicked on. Maddie entered the room again. She smiled as she seen the crying Irene laying there, clutching at the plastic pants and the diaper. She had not gone to the bathroom in over 8 hours, and Maddie was enjoying her losing control. She looked at her cruel and evil captor with anger. “Yeah, you enjoy this, don’t you! It just… It just gets you off, doesn’t it!” Irene screamed as her mental stability snapped in half. “I hate you! I hate you so much! Just kill me, already! Get it over with!” Maddie grimaced. “I’m not going to kill you, sweetie. I told you, you’re going to be my baby. These things I do to you are minor compared to what I could do. You see, I am your mommy now. I could never do the things to you that I do to other people.” Her voice turned so… kind. The things she said were terrifying, but they were kind. Irene began crying more, then whining. She receded back into herself, and her mind broke. “Now, will you do what I ask you to do?” Irene looked up at her, her teenage mind destroyed. She had a new child-like innocence. “Yes, Mommy.” Maddie smiled. “Good girl.” She picked Irene up, with surprising strength, and laid her on the changing table. She pulled a pacifier from her pocket, and placed it in the girl’s mouth. She removed the plastic pants, and changed the diaper, while cooing the new Irene. “You’re okay. Mommy’s here. Yeeesss, Mommy is right here. And she loves you!” Maddie tickled her, and she began to giggle. "Yes, Mommy loves you! Yes she does, yes she does!" Maddie had won out. This was a surprise. She had expected Irene to fail, just like the others. She left the room as the girl fell asleep, and laughed maniacally. And not only that, it took much longer for the others to break, and they broke beyond repair. But Irene, though her spirit was broken, could now live in comfort. Sure,. she will still worry about fashion and watch My Little Pony, but now she was doing so in a child-like mentality with Maddie as her mommy. Turns out, Maddie could have a baby after all. Category:Creepypasta Category:NSFW